Five Times David Rossi Was Amazed By White
by AnnaFrog
Summary: Just something cute that popped into my mind. David Rossi with kids, need I say more? Give it a try. Warning: so fluffy it'll rot your great-great-greatgrandkids' teeth out. I don't own CM.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This idea came to me a week ago. Why, I have no idea. But I think it's cute, and I hope you enjoy it. Side note, if you haven't told CBS how you feel about AJ and Paget, please do. I love the girls, and I want them to stay. I want AJ, not some new chick.**

**Enjoy, reviews are most definitely appreciated!**

Five Times David Rossi Was Amazed By White

David Rossi was exhausted. Utterly exhausted. He had been at the hospital for going on thirty-seven hours now. In the beginning, he had been able to grab a few quick naps, maybe thirty minutes to an hour, but after about Hour Twenty-Seven, there was no more time for napping.

Too much noise, too.

Between the beeping of God knows how many machines, footsteps of people scurrying around outside, doctors and nurses bustling into the room every so often, and the soft to progressively louder-until-they're-almost-shouts moans, David couldn't have slept if someone had hit him in the head with a mallet. Although he was sure there was some morphine in this place somewhere...

It had started so slow. She had started feeling the light contractions a few days ago, and when they had started to come at regular intervals of five minutes, Rossi had driven to her home, picked her up, and driven her to the hospital. For the next half hour, it had been a whirlwind of forms and elevators and halls-oh, the freaking maze of halls-and wheelchairs and rooms and IVs and David Rossi was tired already. So he decided to try and take a nap, and encouraged her to do the same. They were occasionally interrupted by various nurses and doctors, coming in to check her progress and break her water, but for the most part they got enough sleep to make it through the first few hours. The doctors still found that everyone was head down, so a natural delivery was an option. She wanted natural.

But then labor reached Hour Twenty-Four and Rossi realized that he had been here for a full day. And had spent most of that day sitting in this small, uncomfortable chair, holding her hand as she occasionally squeezed, and talking to her. At Hour Twenty-Five, the doctor on call had suggested that she walk around for a little bit and try to encourage labor. So David had helped her put on those stupid little socks with the rubber slip-proof nubs on the bottom and hauled her up off the bed. He had on hand on the IV pole, guiding it while she held on, the other holding her gown closed until he finally wrapped a blanket around her, forming a make-shift jacket to cover her.

They returned from their walk, which was more like a journey into the minotaur's maze without the golden thread, and she was immediately started on Pitocin. Exactly one hour later, Rossi had no more time to reflect on what he needed to do once he returned home; he was all in it.

He held her hand while she virtually crushed his, fed her small ice chips when her mouth began to feel like the Sahara, and rubbed her back when the pain got to be too much. Finally, the anesthesiologist arrived, and within a few minutes, had her hooked up and placated. Rossi's hand was glad.

Now they were well into Hour Thirty-Four, the epidural was starting to lose effect as the contractions became stronger, and David was fairly certain he would be leaving this hospital with a cast on his hand. But he was okay with that, as long as everything turned out okay. At the very beginning of Hour Thirty-Five, the doctor was unsure if she was ready to push, and she had yelled that she was more than ready and he had better get ready to catch. Rossi told the doctor he had better listen. So her feet went up in the stirrups.

The doctor had asked if Rossi wanted to watch from his angle, but Rossi didn't think she would appreciate more people than necessary having a close-up of her intimate areas, so he decided to stay up where he was and encourage her.

Encouraging had quickly turned into anxious shouting as the nurses counted, and she was squeezing his hand until the blood flow to his fingers had stopped, but he was to busy to notice or care.

"That's it! Come on, you can do it! Just a little more! You're doing to good, just keep it up!"

And thirty-seven minutes after she started pushing came the call "I see a head!" followed two minutes later by a cry.

And it was the most wonderful sound David Rossi had ever heard. A long, full, lusty cry from a set of very healthy lungs. Followed by a quick breath, and then another long shriek. Mere minutes later, another voice joined the first, just as healthy and squealing...

Rossi had ran around the room for a few minutes, making sure everyone was okay, and then he excused himself out the door. He walked down the hallway and made sure to turn only one corner, not daring to tempt fate and get lost never to return. He wasn't running away, he just needed a minute to collect himself. He stopped and dropped into a random chair in the hallway and took a few deep breaths. He hung his head and ran his hands through his hair, wondering how much grayer it would be the next time he looked in the mirror.

A few more minutes and David rose from the chair, walked around the one corner, and put his hand on the doorknob, taking just a second more. After all, he had just gone from single man to father of two.

The knob turned and he hesitantly stepped inside the room. And there was Emily, sitting up in the hospital bed, gazing into two bassinets at two babies that did not belong to her. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"David," she said, giving him a large, tired smile. "Come in."

He took another step and closed the door, suddenly unable to move. He was paralyzed by the things inside those bassinets. If he hadn't have been so terrified, he would have laughed; the great David Rossi, scared out of his wits by two infants!

"Come on, Dave," said Emily gently. "Come meet your children."

David numbly stepped forward until his thigh hit the edge of her bed. He stared straight at Emily, not daring to look into the bassinets only five inches away.

"Emily," he said faintly. He cleared his throat, hoping to make his voice a little stronger. "Emily, you know you didn't have to do this."

"You're family, Dave," said Emily. "You wanted kids, and I was happy to surrogate for you." She covered his hand and gave him another smile. "Now, turn and look at your babies."

And Rossi turned. He was met with two little infants, both swaddled in blankets, each with a foot sticking out. There was a small anklet around each foot. David leaned down and saw that both read "Baby Rossi".

"I...I don't know which is which," he said with an almost desperate chuckle.

"The one on the right is the firstborn, the little boy. On the left is the little girl," said Emily. And with that, she gently slid her arms around the nearest one, the boy, and hoisted him into her lap.

David made his way to the little girl, then slowly slid his hands under her and carefully lifted her into his arms. He held the little girl to his chest, then made his way back to Emily and the boy. His boy. His son.

Holding them close, David studied their faces. Their mother was an anonymous egg donor, so he had no idea what she looked like, only that she was Italian. Both children had wispy jet black hair. He tried to figure out if they had any of his featured, but he couldn't tell.

"They both look like you," Emily whispered, in awe of the infants. "Look, he has your nose, and she has your lips. And I think they might both have your eyes."

Just then the little girl, his daughter, opened her eyes, first the left, then the right. David had a small second to stare into deep brown eyes before she gave a huge baby yawn and closed them again. David smiled.

The butterflies that he had not realized were fluttering in his stomach seemed to lessen and were replaced by a whooshing feeling of excitement and joy.

"Have you picked out names?" Emily asked, watching as his son grabbed on to her finger.

"Nico Angelo and Isabella Alessandra."

"Wow, where did those come from?" asked Emily, surprised that he had these names ready.

"I have absolutely no idea," said David. "They literally just came to me."

"I like 'em," said Emily, looking at the babies again. "Hello, Nico and Isabella. I'm your Aunt Emily. And this is your Daddy."

David smiled. Daddy. He could get used to that. He guesses he'll have to. He stares down at his children.

"They're perfect," said Emily.

"Yes, they are," agreed David.

He was in amazement of his children, swaddled in white.


	2. Chapter 2

David had to take a minute, to stop and breath. He had been running around for the better half of the morning, from the nursery to the kitchen, a trip to the front door to let Emily in, then all around the house, getting things ready.

He was finishing breakfast when Emily came into the kitchen carrying Nico and Isabella. The babies were freshly bathed, diapered, and dressed. Emily sat them in their swinging seats and went to take the food off the oven as she and David switched places.

David leaned down to his children, reveling in the baby smell that he didn't think he would ever get enough of. The twins were a six weeks old now, and so far he had been managing life as a single father of two. Of course, the team would drop by occasionally (and by occasionally, he meant four times a week), especially Emily.

After he and Emily had eaten their bacon and eggs, they each grabbed a bottle that David had pre-made, and then grabbed a baby. They sat on the couch and coaxed the infants to open their mouths, and laughed as Nico and Isabella sucked greedily. After feeding was over, they had about an hour to watch television, and David had honestly forgotten exactly what anything over PG was like.

Now with only two hours until the big event, David found himself running around his home again, making sure he had not missed anything on his first three laps around. He almost felt on the verge of hysterical laughter or tears, he wasn't sure which. Finally a yell from Emily downstairs caught his attention.

"Come on, Dave," she called. "Hotch just called, he's there and waiting, and the rest of the team are on their way. We need to get going. If you don't have everything by now, you never will, so help me get the babies in the car."

And with that, David abandoned his quest and made his way to the garage, then helped Emily load the twins into their car seats. It was a mark of their friendship that she hadn't laughed when he had shown up at the hospital to pick everyone up with the car seats. Nico's was fine, there was nothing odd about it; baby blue with pictures of baseballs and basketballs and footballs. But Isabella's was over-the-top. Pink...lots and lots of pink. And lace. And the word "princess" stitched in big letters at the top. Emily hadn't laughed yet, but she cracked a huge smile every time she saw it.

After the drive and the traffic, they finally arrived at the large building. David parked the SUV, and then they entered through the big wooden doors, each carrying a bag and a baby. They walked straight into the hall and into a backroom, then unloaded their hall. This is where Aaron found them.

"Not starting the party without me, I hope," he said, slipping inside.

"Just in time," smiled Emily. "You may want to grab Nico from Dave before he puts a diaper on his head."

"Hey, I know how to dress my son, thank you very much," snorted Dave, but he stepped back and let Aaron have Nico anyway. "I'm going to go outside and wait for the others." And he exited the room, leaving Aaron and Emily with the twins.

He did not go and greet the others, but instead found another quieter, darker room and sat. He scrubbed his hands over his face and then leaned back in his chair, thinking.

When he and Emily had gotten the news that at least one egg had taken, David had immediately semi-retired, opting to teach recruits at the academy over flying all over the country. He made quite a few changes in his life since he found out he was actually going to become a father, the main one being that he had found his faith again.

Don't get him wrong, David had always had faith, always been a Catholic, but after the second divorce, he had become a lapsed Catholic. But ever since the ultrasound technician had happily announced "It's twins!" and he had seen the grainy images of his children, David had vowed to raise his children with faith. Now he was a regular at the church, and today was his children's day.

It was their christening.

David glanced at his watch and realized the time, then hurried off to find his friends and children again.

He met them right outside the first room, and then they quickly made their way to the pulpit, beside the large basin filled with water. The Father started the ceremony, and David looked out into the pews.

He knew that there wouldn't be that many people; the children had no mother and most of his family was dead. But his working family, the team, had all shown up.

Derek and Garcia, who had married only six months before the twins were born so Emily could fit into a bridesmaid dress, were sitting in the front left pew. Derek had his arm around Penelope, who had one arm around her belly. She was getting bigger everyday; Alexander Jonas Morgan was definitely coming soon. Penelope's other arm was resting on Hotch's son Jack's shoulders. The boy was, what, seven? Eight? He's growing so fast, David thought, realizing exactly how parental he sounded. He moved on.

Opposite them, JJ and her husband-yes, they had finally gotten married-were sitting with Henry, now four, and their newest addition James, twenty months. Reid and Garcia nad been ecstatic to have another godchild.

And speaking of Reid, there he was, sitting in the pew behind JJ, his new wife Anna tucked close to his side. His protective instincts-which no one ever knew he even had-had been thrown into overdrive ever since Anna had told him she was pregnant. They had tentatively settled on Regan Analise; Anna had wanted Regan Rose Reid, but Spencer shot it down claiming he was not naming his daughter a tongue-twister. Anna was only about three weeks behind Penelope, and Derek had once joked that he had claimed baby girl Reid for his son; a joke he immediately regretted when Penelope and Anna had taken the idea and ran with it, planning their children's wedding and what they're grandbabies would be named. Reid had glared at Morgan for a full two weeks after that. As far as he was concerned, no one was going to touch his daughter. Ever.

It made Rossi smile, to see the BAU puppy turn into Papa Bear.

Rossi brought his gaze back to the people around him. The Father was still going, and David knew he should be paying attention, but he just couldn't, so he looked around some more.

Aaron, as Godfather, was holding Nico. David took a moment to look at his son, dressed in a white romper christening outfit, white socks on his feet and a white bonnet on his head. He was wrapped in a white blanket, courtesy of Anna and Garcia, who were both quite adept at knitting. David smiled. Then moved on to Emily.

As the woman who had given his children life, he thought it only proper that she be their Godmother. So there she stood, holding Isabella. Isabella was dressed similar to her brother, in all white, except she wore a christening gown. Made of satin and silk, it trailed past the little girl's chubby legs by about a foot and a half, ending with a beautiful lace edging. Under the gown , her feet were in white sock edged with lace, and she wore a bonnet on her head, a bit more decorated that her brother's, also edged with lace. Isabella too had a blanket, also made by Anna and Garcia. She was laying quite still in Emily's arms, but David knew that wouldn't last the second that water touched her head; she hated bath time.

And David's prediction came true. While the Father dabbed at Nico's head without incident, as soon as the first drop touched Isabella's head, she let out a scream that rivaled a banshee. Their audience tried to stifle a collective chuckle, without much luck.

Finally the christening was over, and David now had both of his babies in his arms, drier and quieter than before. He had a moment to simply gaze at them, and as corny as it sounded, he felt his heart swell with love and fatherly pride.

And once again, David Rossi found himself amazed by the color white.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight years later found David Rossi, now sixty-four, sitting in a pew of the same church, a little farther back but on the end where he could see the alter. Emily was sitting next to him, a pleased smile on her face.

Emily, who had not been to church in a number of years, had started attending services again after the twins were born. She had confided in David that she felt guilty about the abortion she had had when she was fifteen. She was not guilty that she had done it (if in the same situation again, she would do the same thing), but that the child had not gotten the chance to experience life. She also felt guilty about her friend Matthew. Emily knew that she was not what sent him over the edge, but her situation was a starting point.

However, Emily had told David, after the twins were born, she felt absolved. It was like by giving birth Nico and Isabella, two souls, she had made up for never having her own child and starting Matthew on the journey that would ultimately take his life. She now felt at peace with herself, having been able to give the world these two beautiful children, and found it in herself to come to church again, whenever the job allowed.

But today was different. While David, who had retired two years ago-for good-now had every day off, Emily had put in a request for leave specifically for this day. True, it was Sunday, the weekend, but she still didn't want to take the chance of being called away for a case. She would not miss this day for the world.

David wished that the rest of the team were there-he knew they would if they could-but the Catholic church had a policy of closed communion. Which meant that Hotch and Penelope, Methodists, Morgan, a day-to-day man, JJ and Will, Baptists, and Reid and Anna, atheists, were not exactly...well, welcome was not the word, but that was the general idea. Only Emily was allowed.

But that didn't mean that the rest of the team had not pitched in.

Hotch had taken Nico to buy his suit. Not that Nico didn't own about twelve, but this one was special. Aaron had picked the boy up one day a week ago and taken him into DC, where they shopped around for hours, saw a few of the sights, and Aaron treated him to gelato at Union Station. Rossi had given Aaron his credit card, trusting the man to respect a budget.

The day after, Emily had come by to pick Isabella up for their foray into town. She was helping her goddaughter pick out the oh-so-important communion dress. And as Isabella had always had an interest in princesses and elaborate costumes (David half blamed himself, decorating all of her infant things in pink and princess themes), David knew they would be out for a while, playing dress-up before finally settling on one. Instead of giving Emily the temptation of an endless amount of money that credit cards tend to bring, he signed a check and told her to fill in the amount, and then to NOT tell him the cost. He didn't need the heart attack.

He had not seen either outfit, instead the godparents opting to take them to their respective homes (which David had a sneaking suspicion was going to become one home soon, no matter how hard Aaron and Emily tried to hide it).

And as for the rest of the team; even though they could not be at the church, David knew they were at his home as he sat there, prepping for a huge party. Morgan and Will would be setting up tables in David's backyard as Hotch flipped burgers and hot dogs on his grill. Garcia, JJ, and Anna would be inside cooking more substantial food (especially Anna's southern recipes, which David had to admit, he loved), and Reid probably had the kids (all ten, not including Nico and Isabella-a lot had happened in the last eight years) outside with him, helping him hang streamers and decorations.

But David came back to himself as he heard the music start to play and the doors to the room opened. The parade of seven and eight year-olds came in respectfully, and made their way to the alter.

David quickly searched every face until he first found his son. Nico was walking in between an incredibly tall eight-year-old and a seven-year-old that was so short he have passed as a toddler. His son was wearing a black suit. The trousers were at the right height and the jacket fit like it was made for him (Reid may have pulled a favor with his tailor). The shoes were new, and only a little scuffed (hey, eight-year-olds aren't perfect), and a red tie (so Hotch) stood out over a startling white shirt.

Rossi smiled.

The he searched for his little girl. He spotted her right away; it was easier as all the girls' dresses looked different. Rossi sucked in his breath. Isabella was wearing a long white dress that skimmed the floor. The bodice was decorated in lace and beading, and it was sleeveless. She wore silk gloves on her hands and on her head was a headband decorated with small white flowers, from which a long veil floated down. Attached to the back of her dress was a long sheer train edged with a small border of lace.

She looked beautiful.

David watched as both of his children made their way to the front and accepted communion, trying not to cry as he did.

When the service was over, Emily and Rossi collected the twins and began herding them towards the SUV. Once outside, David took the time to inspect his children's ensembles again.

Nico in his neat little suit and his black hair tidily combed by Uncle Aaron, and Isabella in her elegant dress and veil set over her long black hair by Aunt Emily, reminded David of how far they had come. They had made it through birth, their christening, preK, the first day of school, and now their first communion. They had attended all the classes, spent Daddy' money for outfits, and finally made it through first communion. And now he thought about the years to come; getting out of elementary school, puberty (David was not ready for that yet), high school, dating (he was _really_ not ready for that), graduation, college, marriage and grandkids (he should stop himself now before he went into a panic attack). But for now, he focused on the present, and his eight-year-olds ready to get to the party with their family and cake.

And for a third time, David Rossi was amazed by the color white.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, you may want to hurry before Isa has a heart attack."

"Alright, Nico."

Rossi stood and followed his son out of the room that the groomsmen had been using, then went to stand in the small room that led into the venue. At seventy-eight, David Rossi never thought this day would come. Or hoped it would never get here, he wasn't quite sure.

Today was his daughter's wedding day.

Staring into the doorway from the side, he could just make out the alter where his daughter would become a wife. The archway was overrun with flowers, decorated by Isabella's Auntie Penelope, who at fifty-three was still the bubbly, slightly insane woman she was twenty-two years ago. She had to be to put up with Derek, Alexander, Donovan, and Kylee Morgan on a daily basis.

Rossi thought about the rest of the team. JJ and Will had decided on only having two kids. Morgan and Garcia had the three. And the baby of the team, Reid, and his wife surprisingly had the most kids, at four.

Three girls and a little boy. Regan, Kaelin, Amerie, and Sterling. It used to be an ongoing joke (started by Morgan) that at least one boy from every family in the BAU was to marry a Reid girl. This used to be funny, until Alexander began dating Regan and Henry started seeing Kaelin. Now it wasn't so funny anymore. Especially to Reid.

Aaron and Emily had _finally_ realized that everyone knew what they were trying to keep secret and gotten married. Then, since Emily's doctors had told her that she was at "advanced maternal age" they had decided to adopt. So little Alyssa, now eighteen, joined the Hotchner family, followed by Allison, now sixteen, two years later. Jack was completely in love with his little sisters.

And speaking of Jack...

Rossi watched as Jack hurried forward to take his place at the alter, smoothing his tux nervously.

Yes, in a few all-too short minutes, David Rossi would be giving his daughter, his little Isabella Alessandra Rossi, to Jack Hotchner. Aaron Hotchner's son.

He had already had the heart-to-heart "just remember, I may be retired but I can still shoot a gun" talk with the boy, and Jack seemed sufficiently frightened, as the man about to marry his daughter should be. It wasn't that Dave didn't like Jack, he did like him, loved him, like a son-not that he had much choice at this point-but it was the fact that his little girl was getting _married_. To whom, it didn't matter, just that fact that she wouldn't be his little Rossi girl anymore felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut.

Most of the team were sitting in the pews, along with the children that weren't involved in the wedding. Aaron stepped out of the groomsmen's room, spotted Rossi, and came over to speak.

"So, what are we now, co-parents?" he asked with a nervous smile. As Isabella's godfather, Aaron could kind of understand what Dave was going through. He dreaded the days that Alyssa and Allison walked down the aisle.

Rossi simply smiled and replied, "Something like that."

Aaron was about to say something else, but then he caught sight of Emily emerging from the bridesmaid's room. She saw the two men and walked to them.

"I've been talking to Isabella," she said. "She's getting nervous. No, David Rossi," she said, catching the fleeting look on his face. "Nervous, not cold feet. Our son is a very good bo-man, he loves her very much." She was still trying to get used to calling Jack a man.

"I know, Emily," said Rossi. There was almost a whimper in his voice. "But she's my baby."

"I know, Dave," Emily said softly. "Believe me, I know. I grew her, and she's my goddaughter. But you have to let her go. She's still your little girl, but now she's going to be someone's wife. And she's so happy with him."

"I know," David sighed, knowing it was the truth. Again Aaron looked like he was going to say something, but then he looked inside and saw Jack. He offered a smile to David, and then hurried inside to sit. Emily also gave him a smile and a pat on the arm, and then went to follow her husband. It was then that Rossi realized that he wasn't the only one letting go of his child; Jack was the last vestige of Haley, the first woman that Aaron had ever loved, that he had left.

_But still_, thought Dave grumpily, _it's not his daughter._

And then the music started; Dave hadn't noticed that the whole party had gathered around him. At the alter were Jack and the priest, waiting. In front of him the wedding party lined up. First went the flower girls, some of Jack's cousins that Rossi had never met, followed by the ring bearer, another of Jack's cousins. Then the groomsmen locked arms with the bridesmaids and made their way to the alter, first Alex and Alyssa, and then Nico and Kaelin. Next went Henry and Regan, the Best Man and Maid of Honor.

That was when David felt the tug on his sleeve, much like he used to feel twenty years ago. He looked down.

There was his little Isabella, one hand on the sleeve of his suit, grinning. He remembered that same grin from when she was five years old and had come running to him after her first day of school, telling him all about kindergarten. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

But he was going to be happy for her, even if he had to force himself. So he looked down at her gown.

Emily had taken her to buy it, and it had gone much the way it had when they bought her communion dress; David wrote the blank check, gave it to Emily, and told her under no circumstance was she to tell him the price. He had avoided a heart attack so far, he didn't think he should chance it.

But now that he saw it, he didn't care how much it was. It was gorgeous. Pure white and beading everywhere he could see. And in true Isabella fashion, it was a ball gown, like her favorite princess Cinderella. Her veil was long and her train longer. She wore a diamond necklace that the women had all pitched in to buy her, and her black hair was cascading down her back in gentle curls. In her hands was her bouquet of red and yellow roses.

"You look beautiful, Princess," Dave said, trying not to choke up. Isabella smiled at him.

"Ready, Papa?" she asked, giving an excited little squeal. David nodded and offered her his arm, which she took with a shaking hand.

They set off down the aisle, walking the awkward wedding shuffle. The journey to the alter seemed to take an eternity and no time at all at the same time. The whole time all David could think was _I'm giving up my baby. My daughter. She's not my little princess anymore. I'm handing my little girl over to some kid to do God knows what with-no, it's Jack, I know Jack. He's a good kid, he'll take care of her. But my baby! My little girl..._

All too soon they were at the alter, and the priest was asking who was giving this woman away.

"Me," spoke up David. "Uh, I am. Her father."

And with that he led her right up the steps and in front of Jack. He took the boy's hand in his own and gave it a sharp squeeze, as if to say "hurt my daughter and you won't live to regret it", to which Jack gave him a meaningful look and nodded solemnly. Dave nodded back and then joined Jack's hand with his daughter's. He held them both for a few seconds, steeling himself to let his officially let his daughter go. He finally removed his hands and then went to sit next to Emily and Aaron.

As the ceremony progressed, David caught himself looking at his daughter, trying to turn his sadness into joy for his little girl. This is what she'd wanted ever since she had started dating Jack. But when he heard Jack's voice shake while he said his vows, it finally hit home to Dave how much he loved Isabella. And for some reason, it comforted him.

Soon he found himself feeling uplifted and actually happy for the new couple. Emily's hand on his arm to prevent him from crying out when the priest asked if someone had a reason the two should not be married was completely unnecessary...well, mostly.

And in the moments before the priest pronounced the man and wife, David looked, really looked, at Isabella. Her gown floated around her, her face was flushed from nerves and joy, her veil like a halo around her head...She looked absolutely angelic. His little gift from heaven.

And as Jack and Isabella kissed for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner, David Rossi was again amazed by the color white.


	5. Chapter 5

And here he was again, where it all started. Twenty-four years later and David Rossi was back at the hospital, in the exact same ward. But now he was sitting on the outside, in a lumpy-cushioned chair. Aaron and Emily had finally forced him to sit after he had made them dizzy from pacing the entire room. And here he sat, waiting. Waiting. Waiting...

Rossi would jump at every sound, every creak of footsteps, every time the door would open. But there was still no news. He looked over at Aaron and Emily.

_How the _hell_ can they be so damn calm?_ he thought. _I'm a nervous wreck!_

Aaron and Emily's daughters Alyssa and Allison were also at the hospital, but had wandered off earlier to find a cup of coffee. That's what happens when you're best friends with two of the Reid girls and a future Mrs. Reid (Kylee Morgan had began dating Sterling Reid a year ago, and now it was Spencer's turn to laugh).

Dave's head flipped up again as the door opened, but it was only the Hotchner girls, coming back with five cups of coffee. Allison handed David a cup, which he accepted with a very hoarse "thanks" and then took a sip.

Seventeen hours ago, David Rossi had come running into the hospital with the energy of a man a quarter of his age after almost causing three accidents on his rush over. His son-in-law had called him at around eleven that night with two simple sentences that had started his near-suicidal trip.

"We're at the hospital. It's time."

And he had set off.

After running to the reception desk and gasping out his daughter's name, he was rewarded with a room number. He had then spent a good fifteen minutes navigating the hallways (_Still just as damn confusing_) and riding the elevators. He finally found the right floor, and eventually the right room. David gave a short knock before entering.

There on the bed, in the hospital gown and buried under a mountain of blankets, was his Isabella. There were beeping machines and IVs all around her, leading to her hand and below the covers. But her belly was unmistakable; her baby bump.

David Rossi was going to be a grandfather.

"Hello, Princess, he said softly, coming in.

"Hi, Papa," said Isabella, trying to sit up. Jack slid a hand behind his wife's back and helped her up. "Come in, I won't bite." She gave him a smile.

David walked to the bed, then stopped to shake his son-in-law's hand.

"How are you, son?" he asked, smiling warmly at the boy.

"Good. Um, not bad. I mean-I-nervous. I'm nervous." He gave Dave a shaky smile.

"Don't blame you, kid. I was a complete wreck when Isabella and Nico were born. Just ask your mom."

"I know," said Jack with a small laugh. "We've been hearing it ever since we found out Belle was pregnant."

Rossi smiled; of course Emily would take any and every opportunity to recount that story. He turned to his daughter and took her non-skewered hand.

"And how are you, Isa?" he asked. She gave him a little smile.

"Not bad. I'm still contracting, but the anesthesiologist is on his way up to give me the good stuff. Hopefully I won't be feeling very much in a few minutes. I just-"

But then she cut off, gripping Dave's hand harder than before. Her eyes were closed and her brows knitted, and she made a little moaning sound. This carried on for a little over a minute and a half. When it was over, she lessened her grip on his hand and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Papa. Contractions. I could handle them when this first started, but now I have to stop whatever I'm doing."

"No problem, Princess," said Dave, running his hand through her dark hair. "Do whatever you need to. Want me to go track down the anesthesiologist? Get him up here sooner?"

"No, Papa, I'm fine. But you really don't have to be here. I just wanted Jack to call you and let you know we went in."

"No way, Isa," said Dave firmly. "I'm staying right here until my grandbaby makes it into the world and I'm sure you're both okay. Now, where's Aaron and Emily?"

"They're on their way," said Jack. "We called them right after we called you. They just wanted to wait until Alyssa and Allison came home before they left the house."

"Okay. I'll wait here until they get here."

Fast forward seventeen hours and Dave was still sitting in the waiting room. Aaron and Emily had arrived not tool long after he had, and all three stayed with Jack and Isabella, taking it in turns when they needed food or coffee. Nico had picked up Alyssa and Allison and the three of them had arrived two hours ago, with just enough time to say hello before Isabella went into hard labor and everyone but Jack was ushered out.

Dave jumped yet again when Nico entered the room; he had just called Amerie to give her an update to tell the rest of the BAU family.

Nico and Amerie had been dating for about two years, and Nico, the self-proclaimed bachelor in his younger days, was giving every indication of asking the youngest Reid girl to marry him once she had graduated college. It was now Rossi's turn for Reid to be pissed at; first was Morgan when Alexander had married Regan a year ago, and then Will when Henry asked Kaelin to marry him six months earlier. Well, Rossi knew his Nico was a good man, and he loved Amerie like a daughter, no matter Reid's icy glares. They always wore off within about three months and then the man was perfectly friendly again. Although David wondered what he would be like when one of _his_ daughters had a baby.

And just as Dave pictured a wigged-out Spencer Reid full-on attacking a man (who looked suspiciously like a much younger Morgan) with his bare hands, gray-brown hair flying, the door opened again.

It was Jack. He had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm a father!" he announced happily. "It's here! Uh, she's here! It's a girl!"

And the cramped little waiting room broke out in cheers. Jack had his back patted, his hand shaken, Emily kissed his cheek, and his sisters hugged him tightly. He made his way over to Dave, who grasped the boy's hand.

"Congratulations," said Dave, grinning.

"Thanks," said Jack, smiling broadly. "Isabella wanted you to come in first. They're in the room, both of them-wow, _both_ of them-now. So if you want to come back."

"Lead the way, son," said David.

Jack gave the room another smile, then turned and led Dave down the hall to Isabella's room. He opened the door and followed Dave in.

"Sweetheart, your dad's here," he said softly.

"Oh good," Isabella called quietly. "Come in, Papa."

David walked around the curtain at the doorway of the private maternity room to find his daughter lying on the bed, sitting up. Honestly, she looked like hell. Her hair had been hastily brushed behind her ears, her face was pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. But she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hey, Isa," said Dave, approaching the bed. He drew level and saw his daughter holding a bundle wrapped in a white blanket. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. But wonderful. Wonderful crap." She gave a tired little giggle, then looked down at the bundle. "I thought it was going to be a boy, so we were going to name it after you and Aaron. But she surprised us, so we'll name the next one after you two. Papa, meet your granddaughter, Emilia Haley Hotchner."

Dave looked down at the tiny infant in his daughter's arms. She had downy black hair, Jack's nose, and his daughter's mouth. He could clearly see it now that it wasn't his own child he was inspecting.

"Congratulations," he said to the couple, who both smiled.

"Do you want to hold her, Papa?" Isabella asked. "Here." She adjusted the baby and transferred her to Dave, who took her carefully and cradled her to his chest.

"It's been a while since I've done this," he said.

"You're a natural," said Isabella, watching her father and her daughter.

Dave looked down at the little baby in his arms, swaddled in the white blanket that Anna and Garcia had knit, and watched as little Emilia Haley pooched her little lips and waved her baby fist a bit, and knew he was hopelessly in love.

David Rossi truly was amazed by the color white.

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? Cute? Adorable? Loved it? Think I'm an absolute nutjob? Let me know, review!**


End file.
